RQG 33 Bon Voyage!
Summary Now in France, Zolf, Sasha and Hamid hitch a lift with two drunken women in motorcars. The one carrying Hamid arrives first. Bertie battles the bureaucracy of the French train system, and manages to get to the most expensive hotel in Calais, Sé, at the same time as Hamid. The halfling allows his university friend into the hotel first. Synopsis The Ex-Nautical Rangers Zolf pushes the driftwood boat back out to sea. Using a compass, he realises that they are south of Calais. Sasha manages to communicate with a French local, and they head into a tavern. Inside, two loud and drunken English speaking ladies are at the bar, Hamid immediately befriends them. The party convince the two ladies to take them to Calais, and all five of them speed off to the city. The car with Sasha and Zolf in skids off the road, leaving Hamid to continue towards Calais. Zolf and Sasha hitch a ride with Doris before Hamid crashes and arrives nearby Sé, finding Bertie. Bertie and Brutor's Bracing Battle Against Bureaucracy Bertie, covered in grime from the tunnels, grabs a key from the unconscious guard, and unlocks the gate. All the French civilians descend into panic, as Bertie equips his armour. The French police arrive with riot shields, Bertie explains about the stranded train, and the head of the police leaves. Later, Bertie is taken aside by a customs officer who gets his story, and who agrees to let Bertie go if he can provide a ticket. Bertie does not have a ticket. The customs officer agrees to contact the ticket officer in Dover and asks for Bertie's contact number. Bertie gets a cab to the most expensive hotel in Calais: Sé or The Chest (sp?). He carries a halfling on the way to guide him, causing the surrounding Parisians to laugh at him. He arrives at the hotel at the same time as Hamid, who graciously allows him to enter the hotel first. Quotes * Zolf to Hamid: Thank you for coming with me. It means a lot. * Hamid: Don’t know how much I helped, but… * Zolf: That’s arguably not the point. * Hamid: Okay. * Zolf: Thank you. -- * Zolf: '''I said it to Hamid last night while you were passed out. Thank you for coming with me. * '''Sasha: That’s alright. Thank you for diving after me, that was pretty nice. Even if I did have to swim up. * Zolf: Well, it’s the thought that counts. * Sasha: Yeah, and the hovering stepping stone thing that saved our lives, that counts. -- * Hamid: It’s probably a private vehicle, I would think, but we can see. * Sasha: I can deal with that, if that’s the obstacle. * Hamid: I don’t think that would be a good way to make a first impression in a new country, Sasha. * Zolf: I was in custody yesterday, so let’s not steal the shiny, very expensive car. -- * Customs Officer: What capacity are you here in? * Bertie: Hero! Dice rolls and Mechanics Plot Notes Category:Season 1 Category:Episode